REBELLION
by Wildjump
Summary: Book 2 of "The Rebellion Trilogy". Please see Book 1 "REBEL" first. Chris, Logan and the gang are headed under cover to the front lines of a war that no one even knows has a third party. Travel with them as their relationships and very lives are threatened by both extremest mutants and radical non-mutants. Can they pervent a total genocide? RemXRouge, LoganXChris (OFC), PiotrXKitty
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome all to REBELLION! This is book 2 of my trilogy "The Rebellion". This is a continuation of book 1 entitled REBEL and it will not make much since without the first book so please read that first. As promised this book is about the war and will be the least fluffy of all of my books. The third book will be about what happens after the war and will be the most fluffy of all of the books. Please enjoy the story as always I do this for me first and you second. I love you guys, but I'm not going to change my story based on reviews, so if you don't like the story please read something you do like, because you should enjoy what you read as much as I enjoy writing what I write. I love reviews of all types but I won't beg for them so if you wnat to support or make comment on the story please feel free!_**

 ** _I am only going to say this once: I do not own any pre-existing X-men Characters and any brands or other names or items that are held in copywrite are the sole belonging of those who old that right. That being said my origional characters are mine and mine alone and may not be used or published without my explicit writen consent._**

 ** _Please Enjoy!_**

Chris felt the smarmy man run his filthy finger down her spine again and fought the urge to cringe. Her slinky backless dress showed her massive tiger tattoo that to the Japanese people meant she belonged to them; the Japanese mafia. Any tattoo meant mafia to them, but one such as hers left an impression. She yearned to grasp the hilt of the slender knife that had already rubbed a bloodied raw strip on the inside of her left thigh and drive its delicately engraved blade deep into the chest of the mob-man who was now sliding his fingers down the crack of her ass though her dress as they walked. Instead she walked silently beside him taking his treatment as she was expected to, a gift, keeping her heavily charcoaled eyes downcast and her back rigidly straight. The floor beneath her socked feet was filthy as were the walls, tables, and chairs of this old smoke joint. It was not the kind of place the Japanese Mafia usually did business, but some lower level slum slept in these piss corners and this was a front of some sort to test her she was sure.

She was close to the end of this whole mess and they would test her one more time before letting her up to see the boss. Not the real mob boss mind you, she didn't really care about him anyway; no the only person she was interested in meeting was the lowest man on the totem pole with all the information they needed on the shipments of sentinel weapons. Damn the Japanese Mafia for getting involved in this damn war and making her infiltrate them like this, but she really couldn't blame them; they hadn't had more power or money in generations. They had found a supplier of sentinel weapons made to target mutants, bought them, stored and protected them, and then were shipping them out to anti-mutant extremest armies around the world. Team Alpha, Chris and Logan's team, were currently on a mission to stop this organized form of weapons distribution as it was becoming detrimental not only to mutant extremist armies, but all mutants.

She let herself be lead down the hall to a room with a closed door where the man stood back and waved for her to enter, but she did not move.

"Enter woman." he said in harsh Japanese and yet she did not move. He gave her a rough shove and she stumbled forwards slightly as she knew a woman should, but she did not reach for the door, only stood there looking at its base like a beaten dog. "I told you to enter slut." he growled in her ear through clenched teeth.

Chris could feel the blood in her veins like a shock of cold water and took a deep breath to answer him in her own smooth as silk version of his language, "This is no door I am interested in opening."

"You said you wanted the top; this is as on top as a little bag like you gets." he snarled back at her.

"Master Hikaru will be displeased to hear as much." she said standing to her full height and turning to face away from both the wretched man and the door. "He had so hoped to lend his expertise and those of his children in your endeavors, but it seems you have no need for such skills." she suggests as she began to step away.

Before her foot hit the grungy floor again however, her arm was caught in what would have been a bruising grip to an ordinary woman as the man rasped, "Master Hikarusan has no sons. He could be no older than forty; surely he has not even the ability to have sons old enough to be of use to us as he was never married in the years I knew him."

"I am pleased to hear you have met Master Hikaru, although I am quite assured he has never met the likes of you." She accused pointedly calling the man's bluff on having met her deceits lover. She did however continue saying, "The Mistress of the house was brought in upon Master Magurisan's grave illness when Hikaru was only fifteen so that Master Maguri could see the family bloodline passed on once more. She gifted him with three sons and a daughter over the next six years and has a permeant residence in the Yagamori household."

It pained Chris to lie so blatantly about the ancient and noble Yagamori house that her late lover had belonged to, but the Yagamori name was respected throughout all of Japan as not only one of the oldest and most powerful families, but also the most dangerous. Part of the story was true; Hikaru had been raised by his uncle, Maguri after the death of his father and had died of cancer soon after Hikaru had become a man in their society at the age of twenty, but Hikaru had no children. Chris had once carried Hikaru's child, but had lost the child mid pregnancy due to the stress of walking in on the scene of Hikaru bloodily murdered in their bed.

The direct bloodline ended with him; a bloodline that passed on the skills and traditions of the Japanese master assassins known as Ninjas though intricate training and direct blood lineage only. To this day Chris payed a toll in her own blood for the right to use the Yagamori family's precious and ancient Katana which was rightfully hers after she killed the last member of the direct bloodline; her own son. Using her history with Hikaru so flippantly made her feel cheap, but he was the one who taught her that the best soldier uses not what weapon happens to be in his hand, but what weapon is best suited for the job.

"Three sons you say? Hikaru himself and his three adult sons willing to help in our operation? What proof have you that you are not some common whore with pretty story?" that grating man asked.

"Master Hikaru has entrusted me with the Yagamori Katana as proof of my loyalty to the Yagamori family. I am willing to show it only to the man I seek however, not whomever you have in that room to hold me down while you have your way." Chris said silken voice ice cold.

The man sneered at her; it was no secrete what he had intended to do, nor was it unexpected that he should get his way with her no matter the trade agreement, but Chris had her own man to get home too and the sooner she did the less likely this place was to come tumbling to the ground.

Piotr was barley able to sleep on the uneven rocky ground and his muscles protested heavily every second, but it was too cold up in the mountains at night here for him to turn to metal; he would be fine, but Kitty would freeze. Kitty... he moved a little to look down at her and she grimaced and whimpered, squirming a little to get more comfortable; good, she was still alive. "Are you ok?" he asked her voice gruff, but more from exhaustion than sleep. His face was weather beaten and the stubble on his face was thick only keeping away a beard with the help of a dull razor blade on whatever shiny thing he could find; usually his own leg.

"Never better" She groaned meekly with a half smile.

Piotr placed a hand against the back of her forehead where she lay huddled in three blankets hoping her fever had broken. Rogue and Remy were stealing drugs for her in a nearby village, but they had been gone eight hours and not yet returned. Emma and Bobby were keeping watch while Chris and Logan infiltrated the Japanese mafia. Only three and a half months into this damn war and they were half starved, threadbare, and sick already. Remy had a gash on his left arm that was only just healing and Bobby had developed a slight limp in his right leg due to a nasty fall down a cliffside during a battle with a rogue mutant renegade group, although it was becoming less noticeable every day. Then Kitty was the one that got sick next. It was winter in the middle of the Japanese mountains, not a place for the poorly dressed or feint of heart.

Her fever had begun three days ago and Chris had demanded the rest of the team sit and heal while she and Logan did their work, but the harsh weather and lack of good rest kept her from getting better. Her fever had spiked high enough for her to hallucinate last night and Piotr had been up with her for hours. Now he collected her in his arms and held her to his warm body wrapping the blanket around them both even though she insisted that protocol dictated otherwise.

This time she was too far gone to argue and that scared Piotr more than anything. He stripped his shirt and coat bundling her head and neck with them before pressing her as close to his warm bare skin as he could. She felt like being too close to a radiator the way the heat peeled off of her in stinging waves. She mumbled something about honey bees to him before nestling down close and drifting back in to an uneasy sleep.

"Where's the Katana?" the mobster asked her harshly backing her up against the all.

"Safe." Chris replied in her smooth Japanese.

"Give it to me." He demanded.

"It's for your boss, well not your boss, but your bosses bosses boss... and that's being generous to your station.

"You overstep your place bitch." The man hissed grabbing her by one arm.

Chris was calm and cool letting the her arm bruise in his grip as she said, "Your will want to see me in one piece, and if that doesn't mean anything to you, imagine the wrath of not one but four Yagamuri masters breathing down the back of your neck. Name a time and a place. I will meet with the highest level boss you have. I will have the Katana and your boss will take me to meet with the Jade Emperor."

The man spat at her bare feet in disgust, but let go of her anyway. "I will have to be in contact with my supervisor and he his and so forth. Tell me where you stay and I will contact you there." He demanded.

"No deal. I'll meet your man in front of the Silver Dragon Club at half till midnight three days from now. I will wear the formal Kimono of the Yagamrui house." Chris told him.

"You wear the insignia of Master Hikarusan himself across your back. You claim you cary a sword once held by the great Yagamui ninjas that served the Shoguns until their dying day. You make demands like an empress. What makes you think I won't slay you where you stand for dishonoring the most anciently sacred house of Japan, American?" The man hissed into her face in disgust the urge to slaughter her where she stood eating at his nerves.

"Because you fear I tell the truth." She reminded him before turning and walking herself out the door.

The hotel they had booked for a week with a fake card was in another part of town, but a Japanese style traveling cloak and a handful of coins took her through the subway systems in less than fifteen minutes. Chris sighed a little sadly when the greeting staff at the Toyoko in greeted her happily knowing that the money in their accounts would disappear after a month. She took the elevator up to the eleventh floor and could already hear her mate sniffing the air for any sign she had been injured.

The door opened before she could reach for her key and strong thick arms pulled her into the room crushing her to a broad strong chest. Chris smiled and sighed with relief as she breathed in her mates scent relaxing into his arms. "I can smell him all over you." Logan half growled, "Did he touch you?"

"Not like that. I promise. I'd never let that happen." Chris promised kissing his shoulder where it lay under her cheek.

Logan nodded he relief, but he still fussed with her here and there making sure she was ok. Assured she was not hurt Logan lifted her gently into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. The bathrooms were small and made of one solid piece of plastic molded into a toilet, small tub shower, and sink. Normally would be barley large enough for one person, but Logan wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He stripped her of her coat, dress and shoes which she had picked on from the mat on her way out of the mob den and threw them to the bed where they landed in a heap.

He lifted her gently placing her in the tub before stripping his own shirt to keep it dry and starting the water. He didn't bother to plug the tu, but left the water running on warm as he dipped the washcloth in, lathered it, and began to wipe the day's smell and grime away from her body. It was peaceful and warm back in her mate's care and Chris planned to enjoy their three day vacation before her work continued.

They worried about their team and Logan had already been in contact with the Professor via a burner phone that he had bought with another fake card. The Professor had mentally contacted Emma who had explained that Kitty was sicker then ever and that Remy and Rogue had gone to get medicine and supplies. The Professor had suggested pulling Kitty from the field temporarily and Piotr had agreed, but Emma had told the Professor to contact her again in two days after the Professor reported that Rogue and Remy had been very successful in finding what they needed and were on their way back.

Logan explained all of this to Chris as they sat on the bed together talking and Chris silently hoped her brother's medicines would be enough and that he had thought to get their smallest team member a heavier coat.

Remy and Rogue were walking back a heavy pack on each of their backs hand in hand. The icy wind whipped around them as they walked back to one of the few safely deserted places in this over crowded country. "What you think Miss Chris an' Logan are doin'?" Rogue asked worried about the dangerous mission Chris would be undergoing almost completely alone.

"Hopefully their livin' it up in a hotel right about now Mon Cheri." Remy said running his thumb over her gloved hand comfortingly.

"Are you worried 'bout her goin' to see the head of the Japanese Mafia?"

"Non Amor. Not really. Somethin' tells me my dear innocent sister knows this Jade Emperor more then she lets on."

They were drawing near and suddenly a sharp cold voice boomed in their heads, "Who are you?" Emma asked in their heads. Remy forced himself to relax and let her in squeezing Marie's hand in comfort as she tried to do the same.

"Welcome home." Emma said slightly more warmly and Bobby materialized from behind a low wall of ice neither of them had noticed.

"The professor said you found what we need." Bobby said happily hugging his Ex-Girlfriend and clapping his teacher on the shoulder as he got near.

Rogue nodded, "How is she?"

"Not good and Piotr is making himself sick trying to help her." Bobby said shaking his head.

"We found an old hedge witch who's mutation is the ability to make plants grow better and differently. She caught us sneakin' in. We told her what was up and she helped us out. Got loads of herbs that she swears will cure all sorts of stuff each in a baggy labeled with what it'll cure an' a few cloaks and furs for all the women to keep'm warm. She gave us some blankets and a few thermoses of hot soup as well as preserved meats and food." Remy explained as the walked into camp.

"Good. They need it." Emma said, "I tried to wake Piotr half an hour ago to change watch shift and he wouldn't wake. He's shivering so hard he could start an avalanche and she isn't getting any better."

"I'll go tend them. Remy, do you have the energy to take watch? Emma's been on nine hours strait." Rogue said to which Remy agreed heading out to take watch with Bobby and split a thermos of soup.

Emma took two of the new blankets and went to lie down after draping one of the heavy furs over Rogue's shoulders reminding her to keep warm while she tended to their teammates.

"Oh Pete..." Rogue said sympathetically over his half bare and shivering form. She placed her head to the back of his forehead, but he wasn't feverish so she figured he was just too cold and his body was shutting down. She unwrapped him from the bundle he and Kitty were tied up in and helped tug his shirt and coat back on over his head. She wrapped him in the last two blankets before going and bundling kitty up in her new down jacket, coat, and cloak before rewrapping the two blankets she already had around her properly.

Piotr's shivering was slowing down and he was slowly becoming aware. "Piotr, come on and drink this here Sugar. I'm gettin' Kitty all fixed up now you need to drink this so you can keep her safe and warm as she gets better ok hun?" Rogue urged.

Piotr blinked a couple of times and took the warm soup from her tipping it back and drinking. Rogue watched and took it away when half the soup was gone going to add some of the fever herbs the medi-witch had given them and shaking it as she had been shown before sitting the bundled Kitty up next to Piotr and slowly tipping it down the girl's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke with a sigh in her small warm bed pressed up against the protective mass that was her mate's sleeping body and couldn't help but smile to herself. She felt bad for the team, but no one could know they were not alone. Hikaru's katana lay on a delicate stand on the small stretch of floor at the foot of the bed and what few other belongings they had brought were shoved under the bed to make more space for Logan to move around.

Smiling to herself Chris crawled her fingers up Logan's stomach successfully waking him. He huffed at her and cracked one eye open scenting his mate deeply to establish her safety and happiness before shutting it again and pulling her closer. If she had thought his protective nature had been bad back at the school when they first bonded, it was nothing like it was now. The stress of the last few months alone had driven his predator and prey drive to new heights, but the constant worry about his mate had made him obsessive about her safety.

She took three bullets for her dumb ass brother two weeks ago and he had nearly killed Remy after eliminating the sniper that had shot at them. He insisted on carrying her for several hours until the bullets pushed them selves out and the skin was a smooth creamy landscape once more despite her arguments that she had "had worse". That was the other part that bothered him so much about this. He knew it was waring on her psychologically, and even if she didn't show it now, she would later. He had never had that issue before, he had never cared how fucked up in the head he got, that didn't matter, but his little Kitten deserved better and it was killing him that he couldn't provide that.

He only really had three main jobs as an Alpha Feral: provide, protect, reproduce. That was it, and thus far he had failed at all three. He felt her fingers tickling his stomach once more making his abs tense and huffed at her again as an old dog might do a playful pup. He wrapped her tighter in his arms acknowledging her presence and she snuggled into him and began to purr. Her pixie cut hair was growing out to shoulder length, the light and dark bits blending together at the ends with the natural roots growing out around the very bases. She kept coloring it every few weeks, bleaching the roots and dying it with packs of die. Logan had questioned her on why she didn't just let it grow natural, but she only ever shrugged and said she was used to it being died by now.

Now with his nose all but buried in her scalp he began picking through her hair pulling it back to the roots where he could see a few millimeters of natural hair shifting through. "Are you a red head?" Logan asked voice gruff from sleep inspecting a bit of bright orange roots, "I like red heads."

"I know you do." Chris said biting his chest playfully where her face was pressed up against it, "But no."

"Hmmmm" Logan said picking through some more, "Black?"

Chris chuckled, "Keep guessing."

"But this part is black and all this is orange and..."

"That's right, think about it."

Suddenly Logan burst out laughing hugging her even closer to him and nuzzling into her hair.

"Hu, I guess you really are a tiger hu?" Logan said.

"Did you doubt me?" She asked.

"Well, you seem more like a little house kitten to me so..." Logan was cut off by a sharp rap to the diaphragm cutting off his air supply.

"I was a red head when I was little, but not any color people are used to seeing, a really bright orange. Then when I was about 13 and my powers started coming in I started getting the stripes in and I had to start dying it." She explained, "I'm going to have to cut and color it before the meeting tonight." Chris smiled at her mate's affirmative grunt before he snuggled back down into her. She looked around the room and suddenly froze.

Logan froze behind he and she suddenly slid out of bed, "No don't move" She instructed him sneaking silently over to the small window careful to move as little air as possible. In the bottom left hand corner of the un-openable window was a small crack fitted carefully with a tiny strip of red silk ribbon. Very carefully with tweezer like fingers she pulled the loose ribbon through the hole grateful she noticed it before it fell. The silk ribbon was of the highest quality, but riddled with snags from where a needle had been poked repetitively through it. Chris set the ribbon down on the desk and ever so gently ran her ring finger of her non-dominate right hand over the back side where the needle left tiny delicate peaks of disturbed fabric.

The silken brail was so delicate even most blind would not be able to read it, but Chris was well used to such messages. Gently she read whispering the message aloud, "From Russia with love. All is well." She beamed and ran to grab her Katana strap that had already been removed in preparation of their meeting. "What is it kitten?" Logan asked still half propped on the bed in concern.

"A message." She said before carefully intertwining the strip of ribbon with the half finished pattern of intricate red silk already covering her katana strap. With a final whisper she tightened down the complex knot and the tiny ribbon became just one more chink in the chain. "It's from the other team. They're in Russia and they're doing fine."

"I know... we spoke to the Professor two days ago and he told us as much. What was all that."

"It's something Wa... Deadpool and I used to do. He has a roll of this ribbon he takes everywhere with him and he cuts a bit off and sticks it with a needle to make a brail pattern then he gets it sent to me, either himself or like this time one of his people. If you put any weight on it you'll crush it and won't be able to read it. I save them and am making a wrap for the katana strap out of them. When I tighten it the message is destroyed, but I know what they all say."

Logan grumbled rolling over, "Any more tokens of Ex-lovers I should know about?" he asked dryly.

"No" Chris chuckled and kissed him on the disgruntled forehead.

Logan sighed and rolled over onto his stomach groaning at the fact that it was now officially morning.

The night had been brutally cold for the rest of the team, but their new provisions provided more than a little comfort. Remy's arm was recovering nicely from the pollutes the medi-witch had used before he left and Bobby's poorly healed leg was a well oiled machine once more. Kitty had woken fully for the first time in almost three days and was currently curled into Piotr's side sipping more soup while the rest nibbled at dried meats and bread.

"We got lucky." Piotr said his voice distant and a little cold.

"We would have been fine." Remy tried to assure him, but Piotr wasn't buying it.

"You don't know that. We should re-consider the way we're going about this, someone is bound to get killed and at this rate it will be sooner rather than later." Piotr said solemnly.

"And by someone who do you mean exactly?" Kitty asked a little defensively.

"I've been in much worse situations than this." Emma said with a snort.

"As have I." Remy agreed.

"We all chose this Piotr, we knew what we were getting ourselves into." Rogue reminded him with a hand on his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't reconsider." Piotr said shaking his head.

"Well if you're scared Piotr I'm sure the Professor would be happy to send the jet to pick you up, but I'm staying and that's final." Kitty said her face hard as she stood up out of his embrace and pile of warm blankets and headed off away from the mountain side into the whipping cold wind and snow.

Piotr cursed in Russian and stood taking the pile of blankets in hand to follow her, but Emma was already beside him.

She reached out towards the blankets with one hand taking one of them and said, "If you don't mind, let me." Piotr nodded in understanding that he really had no choice and sat back down with a huff watching the women in the distance.

"Mon Ami?" Remy said holding out his hand to Rogue and she took it walking with him away from the others a small distance. "I don't blame him. I don't know what I would have done if that was you Amor." He said pulling her close as they walked.

"You would's waited it out best as possible 'til I could use Logan or Chris to heal." Rogue said matter of factly raising their intertwined hands to kiss the back of his. They were silent for a moment before Rogue asked, "What'll we do after the war?"

Remy smiled and said, "Everything will be different after. I s'pose that's dependent upon what you wish to do Mon Amor. We could do just about anything you desire."

"We wouldn't have t' go back t' the school?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sure we'd still have to visit, but we could live wherever you desire."

"What if I wanted to go back to th'school? To help with the aftermath and everythin', just for a while y'know."

"Then Mon Amor, I am sure we would be welcome." Remy assured her kissing the top of her head. "I do not however think that my sister and her dog will be going back."

"Why not?" Rouge asked.

"I do not think it safe for them to be around the other students with her popping out litters of little monsters like a broodmare." Remy snorted wrinkling his nose, "My sister is violent enough without the help of hormones and heaven forbid one of the students should so much as bump into her and have to face Logan's absurd wrath." he explained.

"They shouldn't go far though right? Hank and Dr. Gray being the best medical available." Marie said almost hopefully.

"No MonAmor I suppose they won't." He agreed kissing the top of her head and smoother her hair down.

Chris' green and black kimono was perfectly tied, and the katana she held glistened like new in her small hands as she followed the lackey up to the Jade Emperor's personal meeting room. The door was opened for her and Chris walked into the elaborately decorated room with a thin curtain behind which the Emperor say awaiting the Yagamori clan messenger. Chris knelt and bowed low in the Japanese style and waited for the Emperor to address her first.

"So then it is true." Said the broad voice from behind the curtain, "Hikaru Yagamori is dead and the great Yagamori house has fallen."

Chris rose to a sitting position still sitting on her folded knees, "Now Jade, why don't you come out from behind your curtain and greet me like the old friends we are?" Chris said in a teasingly seductive voice.

There was a heavy sigh and the curtain was pulled back to reveal a half balding over weight Japanese man in his late fifties. "What brings you here Rebel Tigress and in the guise of a Yagamori messenger no less?"

"You've been having fun without me Jade." Chris teased standing to her full height and holding the blade by her side. "Shipping sentinel weapons without all over the place without me."

"I didn't think you would be interested given your... unique skill set." The Emperor said almost nervously.

Chris eyed him, "You mean because they're made to kill mutants and I'm a mutant." She clarified.

The Emperor fidgeted pulling at his clothing a bit, "Something of the sort."

Chris shook her head and clucked her tongue at him with a coy grin, "Aw, Jade, you wound me. I thought you knew me better then that. I'm hurt that you didn't come to me for help. There's a war brewing and war means money for people like us no matter what side we're on. I've got a team willing to transport your shipments. All mutants and we simply won't take no for an answer. All we want is five percent up front."

The Emperor swayed back and forth his feet for a moment considering his options. His other crew had required seven percent and wasn't made up of mutants, he trusted them more then he did the Revel Tigress, but was he really in a position to say no to such a powerful group just looking for a little money?

"Really Jade, I must insist." Chris said drawing the Katana from its sheath and lovingly admiring it.

As if to distract her the Emperor asked, "How did you get that from Hikaru Yagamori?"

Chris shrugged spinning the blade in a few swift fluttering arks that were utterly useless in a battle, but made an impressive sight and noise to the ignorant bystander, "Once I removed his head the blade slid off his shoulders quite nicely." She said with a toothy grin that made her look almost as feral as she was inside.

"Very well Tigress. Our next shipment goes out from our warehouse in three days. This is the address, you can meet my men there and they will load up the transport and escort you to the transport plane. Do you need a pilot?"

"Nope we got it covered, but one thing Emperor. I'll go ahead and take that money from you now. For this shipment and the others. Wouldn't want you to forget to pay us." She reminded him and with a snap of his fingers a messenger entered the room, took his orders and left returning with a bag of money a few minutes later.

"Three million. It pays for half of the shipments. You get the other half when they are all delivered without issue." The Emperor said mater of factly and Chris new they would never see the other half of that money, but considering what they planned to do to his shipment she was willing to call it more then fair. With a nod she took the money and made her way out of the Mafia den.

Logan was waiting for her only a couple of blocks away and took the bag of money from her stuffing it into one of their packs before giving her a visual once-over, exchanging a nod, and taking off into the night with her by his side.

The sun was breaking over the mountain tops when the pair came upon the area at which the rest of their team was camped. Remy and Rogue were on duty and Remy's pink glowing staff lit up their position before he recognized them and decharged it. "How'd it go MonPetite?" He asked as he gave Chris a hug.

"We have the job. I've got an address and three million to go along with it. We need to call the professor." Chris said hugging first her brother and then Rogue. "How is everyone here, did it all work out? The Professor said he thought it would work itself out, but that it was rough going here for a while."

"We made it though." Said Piotr coming up to them Kitty pressed to his side smiling up at him.

"Welcome back guys." Kitty said stepping out from under Piotr's arm to give out hugs.

"Good. We're gunna need you guys. I need to contact the Professor to get a plane down to this warehouse, but it's going to take both of you to get these crates loaded up. Hopefully Kurt can come and help too, but it's going to have to be done fast. The next shipment goes out in three days and I want us and those Sentinels out of here before that happens." Chris said as Logan flipped open their burner phone and took the scrap of paper with the address on it to arrange the flight with the Professor.

"How far is it?" Rogue asked.

"Not too far. This cash should buy us a few train tickets and we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. Wake the others up and pack up camp. It's a four hour hike to the nearest station." Chris instructed and the camp started to pack up preparing for the long walk ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride was long and comfortable, although the team did get a few dirty looks over their disheveled appearance. The comfort was short lived however as they arrived at the warehouse in a little over an hour from the time they had taken their seats. The warehouse was near a fish market in an industrial region about ten miles outside Okinawa. Remy and Rogue split off from the group to sneak in and scope it out while the rest of the group toured the open air fish market trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Chris was restless and uncomfortable, a state that put her burly mate on edge. It should be she accompanying Remy into the warehouse not Rogue. Of course there was nothing wrong with Rogue, but the more she thought about it, the more Chris wondered whether she had let her joy of finding a new mate over shadow the practicality of their skills. She was accustomed to the silent infiltration techniques her brother was so adept at, but Logan was hardly stealthy. Likewise, there was something to be said about Rogue being able to borrow Logan's healing factor at will.

"Fretting is getting you nowhere other than on my nerves little Kitten." Logan whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I would be better at this kind of work. I should have gone with Remy." She admitted allowing herself to be drawn to him by the almost magnetic force that bound them.

"You really think all four of us would have gone unnoticed?" Logan asked looking around them and noting with relief that the US military presence there meant they didn't stick out too much.

Chris was silent for a little too long and Logan looked at her investigating her intensions before frowning, a light shock of betrayal in his eyes. "No, of course not. You're right." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek. She knew why she had chosen to stay with Logan, it wasn't because she was some lovesick puppy willing to sacrifice her brother and a young girl just to spend some more time with him, it was because, despite their differing skill sets, they would always be more effective together.

Burying the hurt at the idea of her leaving him behind, Logan placed a warm hand on the back of her neck comfortingly and said, "They'll be back soon Kitten. Let's get out of here, I never did like the smell of fish."

Chris agreed noting the oncoming headache from the strong stench and lead her mate out into the open air of the street beyond the market. They had been sitting there together, not talking, just enjoying each other's company, for almost half an hour when Emma and Bobby began walking their way Piotr and Kitty not far behind.

"They're headed back." Emma said walking straight past Chris and Logan towards an alley way off to the side.

Chris and Logan rose and followed the rest of their team to the alley where her brother and his partner were waiting for them murmuring to one another from where they leaned against the brick wall. Hearing their approach, the pair looked up and the dark look on her brother's face told Chris that the news was not good. "They've got more than just weapons in there." Remy said with a shake of his head when the group was gathered around close enough to hear. "They've got fully functioning sentinel bots in there. We were detected at least twice." He said with a hard frown. "Knew Mon Cheri and I were there before we did and i know they didn't sense us by any normal ability. We were ghosts."

Chris sighed and shook her head saying, "This is going to be more of a pain in the ass than I thought." We're going to have to overload their sensors some how and draw them away from the shipment before Hank, Scott, and Kurt get here with the jet."

"Non Mon Ami, there's at least a dozen of the things. There's no way we can take them if we split up."

"We don't know that. Last intel said that they hadn't perfected stealing our powers yet, mostly just identifying and learning our weaknesses. If we can overload their sensors with enough of whatever it is they since in us then we should be able to confuse them for long enough that the rest of you can get the cargo loaded up." Chris said thinking hard.

"Can we risk that?" Logan asked tone dark.

"We can't not." Rogue said in agreement to which Kitty and Emma nodded along.

"Alright here's the plan:" Chris said looking between her team and hoping that they all made it home safe and sound by the end of the day. "Logan, Emma, Bobby, and I are going to go in through the front doors first and cause a ruckus. Emma, try to get into their heads, I know it's all circuitry in there, see if you can mess up some of their electrical signaling and get them all mixed up inside. Worst case if that doesn't work just try to keep them distracted. Bobby, try to freeze up their weapons and targeting systems and slow them down. Logan and I are just going to try to do as much damage as possible, but mainly they can't take the feral nature out of us so worst case we at least have that to our advantage."

"The rest of you go in through the back and get ready to load the transport onto the jet when it gets there. Remy, Rogue, Piotr, clear the room and start blocking entrances the best you can. Rogue you might want to take a bit of Bobby's power to freeze up the doors with, but not too much, I don't know what we're going to be facing in there." Rogue and Bobby nodded in agreement and Chris continued, "Kitty, we need you to stay hidden until the transport arrives. I know you want to go in and fight to, and this is not an attempt to keep you out of harms way," Chris assured the youngest of their team seeing the scowl on her face, "but if a sentinel gets past us and they really can steal the other's powers you and Kurt have to get all of the weapons and as many of us out of there as possible. If worst comes to worst, start with Rogue and then the rest of your group then come for Bobby and Emma. Logan and I will make it out make it back on our own if we have to. Don't risk the shipment or the rest of the team for us." Kitty's frown didn't dissipate, but seriously showing that she understood the importance of her duty.

"You're sure we shouldn't just wait for backup?" Remy asked looking uncomfortable at the idea if what their failure would mean.

"This is too important. Besides, if this really is all going to go to shit, do we really want to give them both teams?" Logan rebutted.

"We can't risk it," Chris agreed shaking her head.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Chris said, "Alright, everyone split up in pairs and go find somewhere to get ready. We'll meet in the alley two blocks over that's catty-corner to the wear house." As everyone started to disperse Chris reached our for Kitty's shoulder and said, "Kitty, a word first."

Kitty hung back and Logan clapped Piotr on the shoulder leading him to the mouth of the alley giving the two women more room to talk.

"I understand why I'm sitting out and hiding for the fight Chris, don't worry, I'll keep out of sight." Kitty assured her.

"I know you will Kitty, I'm not worried about that. I need you to understand something. No matter what happens, no matter what goes wrong you have to promise me something. Promise me Rogue gets out of there. If that means putting her on the plane and sending it off early leaving the rest of us, do it. If the plane goes down and that means you run with her until you can't run anymore, then run. If either side gets ahold of her the war is over and we won't win. Do you understand me?"

Kitty's brows drew together as she considered the damage that either side could do with powers like Rogue's and nodded, mouth set and determination shining in her eyes.

"She knows the risks, she has a backup plan incase she is captured, but it's risky and it's best if we avoid it all together."

Kitty gasped eyes going wide, "She would…"

Chris shook her head, "It shouldn't kill her, but it was too risky to do a test run, so we don't know exactly how her body will react. Come on now, we need to get ready." Chris said guiding the younger girl to the mouth of the alley where the men waited.


End file.
